If We Could Only Turn Back Time
by KendizzzzleSchmidt
Summary: "You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be. My love, my heart is beating for this. Moments in time I'll find the words to say before you leave me today." I said, as I jumped off the building. A PERCABETH ONE SHOT:D PLEASE READ! WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH


**Author's Note: Hey! I felt like writing a tragedy story**:D ** . ****this is for you:D Sorry for the argument last night:" Peace offering! **

**Back to my tragedy spirit.**

"_**You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be. My love, my heart is beating for this. Moments in time I'll find the words to say before you leave me today." **_

**Song: Moments by 1D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does:D**

I closed the door on my flat, closed the door and sat on my bed, there's nothing I can do except for let salty tears fall down my cheeks. _Annabeth _she didn't have to die, she didn;t have to commit suicide.

I took a box and looked at the cards she did for me, one was the heart shaped card with our first picture inside and her first picture that I took.

_Dear Percy,_

_Happy 1__st__ week, this doesn't need celebration but I just want to thank you:) I look terrible at that picture but you say that that's the picture that made you fall inlove with me. I think that's why I love you, you appreciate both good and the bad in this small world. I love you Percy, always remember._

_Xoxo, Annabeth_

I closed my eyes trying to feel her presence in my flat, closed my eyes, tears fell, I closed my eyes I remember her face, I but most importantly I close my eyes and reflect, all happy, sad, angry moments.

I stood up went to my car and drove to _you. Annabeth._

_**Annabeth Anne Chase**_

_**Born: December 27, 1993**_

_**Died: December 28, 2012**_

"_**In the memory of family and friends."**_

I looked at the grave her name forever lasting on my mind.

"Annabeth." I said "Why?"

Then I felt a pat on my back, Malcolm. Annabeth's brother.

"I know its hard to accept Percy." He said

"After her birthday." I said

"Percy-"

"You don't understand, OK?" I asked "I know that it's hard you're her brother but- its different!" I said, standing up and going back to my car.

Driving. Over Speeding. I was Over speeding. I didn't care if I die, I didn't care if I get hurt, then I saw a red truck going to hit me.

"_Percy no. For me. NO!" _I hear someone say, I moved the car as quickly as I could, sweat pouring down my face tears falling, I got out of my car and walked out.

Crying. The thing I was doing while I was walking down to my apartment. My phone rang. **Nico.**

_**(Percy- Italic, bold and underline; Nico- italic and bold)**_

"_**Its my fault, right?"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Why she committed suicide, my fault."**_

I said, tears falling, people were looking at me strangley.

"_**No! It's not your fault!"**_

"_**It is! If I could only protect her from the harm everybody is giving her! If I could just make her feel more special, If I could just –"**_

I hung up, I reached my flat threw my car keys, and lay down on my bed.

I closed my eyes, and then I heard voices. _"Annabeth Chase dead!" A newspaper flashed into my mind with the caption: __**Frederick Chase's daughter committed suicide! **__Annaebeth's face came flashing too, her laughing, laughing so hard and running, Out of nowhere I hugged her from behind._

"_I win." I said, kissing her cheek._

"_You cheated." She answered_

"_I still win."_

_She stood up and looked at me her gray eyes shining, like she was about to cry. _

"_I'm sorry." She said, then she looked at the knife she was holding. Where did that knife came out?_

"_No!" I yelled, I was trying to stand up but I can't, like a huge barrier blocking me ._

_Then she stabbed herself, she looked at me with a smile, her eyes showing happiness, loneliness and nothing._

_Her eyes showed nothing, her face grew pale, the glowing of her eyes were gone, the smile she was having was suddenly washed away from her face._

_She fell down, I yelled and yelled but nothing came out, the only thing I could do was to let tears fall, just like the fall she had, hard and lifeless._

"NO!" I yelled, sitting up on my bed, wiping the tears in my eyes, I got up and ran to the roof top, I stood at the edge.

I imagined Annabeth down the building, but the image quickly faded. Memories came flasing back to me.

_Flashes. Annabeth and I near Hollywood boulevard._

' _I was a 5 year old, I was running and laughing at the same time. "Come back here!" I heard my mom yell, then I saw my mom holding the finally caught me. "Mom, when is dad coming home?" I asked, her eyed darkened "He's never coming back." I looked at her confused, being the 5 year old who never met his dad. "I promise never to leave you Mom." I told her'_

'_I was kicking the soccer ball; I was playing with my friend Grover. We were at the streets, Grover and I. I kicked at the net, he didn't catch it. "I win!" I yelled, "So your score is 1 my score is 5, check!" he said."Another game?" he asked, "I can't I have to go to mom, I promised not to make her worried."_

'_Thalia and Grover were dancing, me and Annabeth standing at Westover Hall dance. We were going to get Nico and Bianca Di Angelo. "Just- Let's dance." I told her, she nodded; she put her hand on my shoulders and my hand on her waist. "How's your dad?" I asked, "Still the same." I got the aura that she didn't want to talk about it, she put her head on my chest, and here I was blushing to death.'_

"Anna, If we could only turn back time." I said, then I closed my eyes and jumped. "This is for you." I whispered as I fall

"_You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be. My love, my heart is beating for this. Moments in time I'll find the words to say before you leave me today." _

I was walking my way to Elysium when I spotted a blonde girl near the gate.

"Annabeth!" I yelled, she looked at me, a smile plastered on her face.

"Percy." She said, running to me, gave me a big hug.

"I just want you to know _That I'll be your life your voice your reason to be, My love my heart stopped beating for this moments in time I just want to say, 'Please don't leave me today."_


End file.
